


Rednana In Love

by lovewar66



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, But not explicit, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Murder, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewar66/pseuds/lovewar66
Summary: Rednana love story
Relationships: Mr Banana/Augusts Mom
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Rednana 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugaboo_n_bananoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo_n_bananoir/gifts).



> this was inspired by https://bugaboo-n-bananoir.tumblr.com/ Idk how to link also this most likely isn't gonna be chronological

Rednana 1 the color red  
Friday, July 25, 2020 

It was a beautiful day in Paris. The sun was shining with very little clouds in the sky. There is a cool breeze in the air, with the smell of fresh bread. 

On the crowded sidewalk a woman with vibrant red hair coos at her baby.  
" Oooh little August, mommy loves you. Yes, she does. Who's her little man? You a-" She stops, a shadow had fallen over her and August. She looks up. It's a person in a banana suit. 

"Hello, I saw you from over by the bakery. You're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen. I just had to give you this flower." A burning blush appears on the woman's white skin as she takes the red poppy, and he immediately runs off. 

The red-haired lady is shocked but she feels a warm glow in her chest.


	2. Rednana 2 The Color Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red gives banana macrons

Rednana 2 The Color Yellow   
Friday, July 25, 2020   
A woman with red hair is sitting outside a bakery, she was eating a lemon cake. It was her favorite dish from her favorite family-owned bakery, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. 

She was thinking about sweet baby August, she hoped he would be alright with the baby sitter. Looking across the street she saw the man in the banana suit. She had twenty minutes before her appointment was to arrive, so stuffed the rest of the lemon cake in her mouth. 

There wasn't a line so she asked Sabine for a half dozen yellow macarons, and paid. Looking both ways before crossing the streets, the red-haired lady said, " Hello. Hello, Mr. Banana here. They're banana flavored." 

She couldn't tell if he remembered her, but he took the sealed bag. Though there wasn't many people who'd say no to Tom & Sabine's macarons. 

"Thank you, Madame. You look most radiant today." 

The redhead felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Not as handsome as you sound, and its mademoiselle," she said. She wanted to see what was underneath the banana. 

"I'm blushing. I'll have you know banana is my favorite fruit. Yellow is my favorite color." 

"Oh, lemon is my favorite fruit. But my favorite color is green. I love yellow things though." 

"Oooh look! It's Mr. Banana! Aaahh!" A kid pulls on their mothers' interlocked hands pointing to Mr. Banana. 

"I'll let you get to it then. Au revoir."


	3. Orange This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is an Akuma attack

Rednana 3 Orange This Time   
Friday, July 25, 2020  
The streets are full of screaming people and honking cars. They are all running from the same Villian. Victim really. Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting the person that's sticking everyone in orange goo. They call themselves The Orange Gusher.

In the crowd there is a pale redhead clutching her brown baby to her bosom. He's crying hiccups. "It's going to be okay, August. Maman is here." 

She runs into someone and falls on her butt. She sees Mr. Banana he's stuck in the orange goo by one yellow boot. 

"Come, let me help you." She holds August one-armed. As her hand reaches the shoelace there is a god awful scream to the left of them. There is a kid screaming for his mom, who is submerged in the orange slime. The Orange Gusher is heading straight for the kid. 

Ladybug is helping Chat Noir from a wall where Gusher embedded his body. The red-haired lady gasped. 

"Please hold, August." Not waiting for an answer he was already in the hands of Mr. Banana. She rushed and grabbed the child and ducked behind a car just as Chat Noir tackled him. 

"Thanks, Agust's mom," Chat said. But the Gusher got loose and took off up the street. Ladybug and Chat Noir on his heels. She asked the child if he was okay as she dragged him toward her baby August and Mr. Banana. 

"Stay still please," she says to both of them. Letting go of the kid's hand she knelt and undid Mr. Bannas lace. Stand up she grabbed August from him and held him to her chest and sniffed his hair, crying in it a little. 

"Thank you, mademoiselle." 

"It's nothing. It's what anyone would do." 

"I don't know about that, but I am grateful." Heat rising to her cheeks she looks down. He has on an ankle sock, so she sees his dark brown skin. He touches her hand softly withdrawing it quickly. Moments later a swarm of ladybugs passes through them. His shoe is free and the kid's mom is hugging her baby and they are both crying.


	4. Uhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red asks Mr. Banana on a date

Rednana 4 Uhhhhhhhhh  
Friday, July 25, 2020  
A woman and her baby leaves the library. It's a cloudy day with great gusts of air. The wind blowing her red locks everywhere. 

"Need a hair tie, Mademoiselle?" She turns recognizing the voice. The sun shining behind Mr. Banana looks like a halo. The baby coos at him. "Hey, baby August." 

"Thank you. I really needed this," She pulls her auburn hair into a messy bun( ;} ), " I, uhhhhhhhhh wondering if you wanted to get coffee?" 

"Uhhhhhhhhh. Yeah, I'd love that. But I'm not comfortable with taking my suit off yet." His voice sounded sad. 

"No. It's okay we can just go somewhere really public just in case you're a murderer, Mr. Banana." The redhead felt kind of bad for him but wasn't going to risk her safety. 

"That's just peachy. I can't wait. When? Where?" he sounded so excited. "Banana. Just Banana is fine. But I have to ask are you the murderer? Stalker maybe?" 

"Uhhhhhhhhh, what do you mean? I was here first." The red-haired woman was affronted. 

"I'm a celebrity." 

"Sûr Jan. Let's meet at the bakery close to where we first met." 

"Anything for you, Mademoiselle." He bowed and hit her with his suit. " I'm so sorry. Forgive me." 

"We shall see."


	5. 5 Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potassium flashmob

Rednana 5 Bananas   
Monday, July 27, 2020  
There was a flashmob in the park. The sun beaming down on the yellow suits the performers were wearing. They all had on banana suits. Onlookers pulled out their phones, wanting to share this moment. 

One onlooker hoped her banana was there among the dancers. The baby in her arms reached for the dancers with one brown chubby hand gold bracelet glinting, and his other in her red hair. " Nana man, Maman." 

"I'm not sure yet baby, August." The redhead was happy that her little baby liked Banana so much. Because she really liked him, especially after their last date. 

"Hoping I was preforming, mademoiselle?" The red-haired lady turns with a smile on her face and sees a heer banana man. She can see the differences in the suits, his is high quality and theirs is cheap and lowgrade. That's to be expected though. 

"Maybe I was. I looked you up on the internet. I'd hoped I would see it in person." She was smiling. She enjoyed his company greatly. But she's trusted him to be in baby August's life, and she still doesn't know what he looks like. 

"You're always wondering." He sounded sad. "What if I'm not as beautiful as you think." 

She was about to answer when the mob started throwing banana chips at the audience. Baby August caught one and moved towards his mouth. 

"Oaut taut! Little, August," Banana tapped his hand and took the banana chip, "That could be poisoned." He threw the chip in the bin one meter away. 

"Thank you, Banana. Though I wouldn't have to wonder if you'd tell me. Anyways beauty is in the eye of the beholder." 

"Right as always, mademoiselle." Clapping is heard all around. Some kids pick up the banana chips and throw them at the performers in banana suits. Banana joins in the fun. He turns to the red-headed lady and says, " This is a family matter, so you and August can help." 

Her chest constricts and blood rushes to her cheeks. She will give him time, but she'll keep reminding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning I don't speak french


	6. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets robbed Chat Noir helps

Rednana 6 Peaches   
Monday, July 27, 2020 

A red-headed lady was crying at a fruit stand. Everyone avoiding her and her baby, who was wearing a purple and white onesie, and looked on in pity. 

"Mademoiselle, tell me what's wrong." Through her tears she could see a bright yellow banana suit. She smiled shakily and wiped her face on the green sleeve. 

"Someone stole my purse, and I'm crying about it. I couldn't chase after them because baby august is with me." 

"We can call the police." He said 

"I don't want the police around me or my baby." The redhead clutched the stroller handle in a white knuckle grip. 

" I understand. Even if you are white there is no reason you'd have to trust them around your black baby." 

The lady's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Then her face cleared and she giggled. " I am not white. I'm just passing." 

"Oh, my bad." He ducked his head. Well she assumed he did because the face part of his suit moved. " I'm sure we can still report it missing over the phone. Or not" 

" Yeah, okay. Not" She sniffled. 

"Just keep it peachy." 

"I kept it too peachy." She laughed and raised up her bag of peaches. they laughed together. 

" Hey, Mr. Banana, and August's mom. And August too. I caught this purse thief down the way. They said this belonged to the crying lady and your the only person who looks like the ID." Chat Noir descended on his baton talking a kilometer a minute. 

"Chaton! Chaton! " August reaches for Chatnoir. But Chat backs away. 

" I haven't washed my hands since before I transformed today. Sorry baby, August." 

"Merci, Chat Noir." The redhead is so relieved. She cries again, only a little though.


	7. Haircut

Rednana 7 Haircut   
Monday, July 27, 2020 

"Maybe you should cut his hair cut." Racist White Woman says to the red-haired woman. 

"Excuse me? Who are you talking to?" She asks giving the woman an out. 

"I don't mean anything by it. It's just his hair is so unruly." She smiled That Smile tm. 

"You're being racist right now I hope you know that." Mr. Banana says. 

"I'm not a racist my best friend is black," RWW says. 

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response. My Augusts' hair is done unlike your son's hair it has leaves and twigs in it," The red-headed lady was furious. "We literally wake up every day with our hair did for us by the animators and you have the audacity to be racist in such a way." 

"Why are you people always so angry?" RWW asks. 

So the manager asks her to leave. " Ma'am we're only asking you to leave because there is a Youtuber filming this and we need internet clout. We wholely support racism and violence against non-whites." 

Everyone claps. Everyone is all smiles. The red-headed lady walks out the door with her baby and her Banana. 

"They have learned nothing and we leave with one more invisible scar."


	8. Banana Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akuma attack shows red whats impoprtant

Rednana 8 Banana Unmasked   
Monday, July 27, 2020 

A red-haired lady runs with a crowd surrounding her. Everyone panicking and screaming. Children and adults alike crying. The baby in the harness strapped to her chest wails. 

"Maman is here baby." She tells him. "Maman is here, August." She doesn't tell him it will be okay. They aren't sure if Ladybugs ever missed a dead person. She cradles the back of his big head. She hopes. The man in the banana suit holds her hand.

"I AM THE CLEANER. I WILL CLEAN THIS CITY OF THE FILTH YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ON THE STREETS." The Akumatized Villian yells. 

A kid runs into a bin and his mother screams as The Cleaner vaporizes him and the bin. Children calling for their moms and dads get herded into stores and homes. Elderly right behind them. 

Banana and Red run into an alley-way. Banana hits an unattended ice cream vendor on the way in, chocolate, strawberry, sherbert, and mint ice cream is all over his suit. 

"I SEE YOU MR. BANANA." The Cleaner shoots a blast at Mr. Banana and he's gone. August starts screaming with fevor. 

"Nana! Nana! Maman Nana gone!" August is crying for Banana. 

"OH THE MESSY BABY!" The Cleanser said. As he raised his blaster hand Ladybugs yo-yo wrapped around and he was yanked up. The redhead sat down in the mouth of the alley and cried. What if Ladybug and Chat Noir lost. Banana would be lost forever. Murdered. 

August cried himself to sleep. The redhead just cried. She cried silently, scared that he'd hear her. She sat there for hours. On her phone, she saw that the heroes of Paris had to get Carapace.   
"Mademoiselle, everything is just peachy." Banana knelt on the ground next to the redhead. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight, careful of August. 

"I thought we'd lost you." She cried. 

"I thought I'd never see you and August again. All I could think about is I never showed you all of me." He unzipped the suit and he was safe and alive. He was beautiful. His dark brown skin smooth. His teeth white but crooked. His hair, coily. He was breathtaking. 

" I love you." She breathed. 

" I love you more. I couldn't live without you." He caressed her face, and she his.


	9. Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auugust gets a lolli

Rednana 9 Lollipops   
Wednesday, July 29, 2020

The strange couple at the candy stand outside the Lourve looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Well, the cart attendant assumed they were. The man was in a banana suit and the woman's red hair was blocking her profile. 

The baby between them just arms flailing around, bracelet sparkling in the sun. Giggling to himself. The girl at the cart was happy for them if impatient. 

"Is there anything at the stand, I could get you? We have nougat, chocolate, mint pastilles. Also lollipops and bonbons." 

"Lolli! Lollipop! Lolli! Lolli! Lollipop!" August chanted. 

"Come on, just one. His last lollipop was last Tuesday, my beautiful peach." The man in the banana suit pleaded with the redhead. 

"I don't know, too much sugar could hurt him."

"We have sugar free." The attendant piped up. 

"They have sugar free," Banana repeated. 

"Okay. You'll love this." She handed over several coins, with a smile on her face. Banana had to unwrap it because the baby kept reaching for it. 

" Ought taut!" Said Banana. He gave the purple lollipop to the baby. 

"YUCK! " The baby screamed. The lollipop went flying to the ground but Red caught it. Then she put it in her mouth. 

" He hates sugar-free lollies," She said around the lollipop. She grabbed a pink lollipop off the cart and tried to hand it to the baby, " Here, August. Mamon has a Lolli for you." 

But baby August turned his face. Kicked his feet and waved his arms. Red placed the lollipop back on the cart. The attendant turned her nose up in disgust and said, " Please don't pick up the food unless you plan to buy."


	10. The Color Red 2: Electric Boogaloo

Rednana 10 The Color Red 2: Electric Boogaloo   
Wednesday, July 29, 2020 

"My, Peach? My, Peach are you listening?" A dark brown man looked to his girlfriend. The redhead raised her head and turned toward her man. 

"What's up, Nana?" She asked. A banana suit on the floor by the door. Mr. Banana free in his own home. Red poppies spread all across the floor.

"I was asking if you're ready to watch the American movie." 

"Oh. I am, but I was thinking about how you said, you'd look nice in a tux." She quietly said. 

"Oh yes well I think you'd look fetching in a tux." He avoided looking at her. 

He pulled up a movie sharing site. The movie, Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo, looked to be from the eighties. The red-haired woman came to sit beside him. Baby August giggled on his little red blanket from the floor. 

They had moved the red poppies from around him. They talk about marriage a lot. But with Hawk Moth on the loose, it's too dangerous. So they wait. And absolutely love the awful movie.


	11. Banana Splits @ Andres

Rednana 11 Banana Splits @ Andres   
Thursday, July 30, 2020 

The pair had been walking along the Seine, red hair flowing in the wind and his suit shining in the sun. They spotted the famous sweetheart ice cream maker Andre. Hurrying to the line that was not that long. 

When it was their turn Adre looked them up and down. A huge smile spread across his face. " Orange sherbert and cherry split for you. The sweetness of the orange and tartness of the cherry makes a wonderful dance. Maybe a plum scoop too." 

"Thank you so much, Andre." The man in the banana suit said. 

"It is always a delight to see true." They paid and left. 

They both took a bite the ice cream and nearly barfed. So they wiped the ice cream from their lips. Looking at each other they giggled. 

"Maybe Andre doesn't know what he's talking about, we're peachy." Said Banana. 

"I know. We can't waste money though." The redhead wrinkled her nose. 

The pair didn't see Andre watching them. He knew the flavors didn't taste too well together but he knew that couple liked a good laugh. 

"How'd he know about August?" 

"What do you mean?" Asked red. 

" The plum?" 

Growing quite the couple was a little disturbed. Maybe he'd seen the red-haired woman out one day. Maybe she just didn't see him. 

"Maybe Andre is magic. I mean Akumas exist."


	12. PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corona PTA meeting when august is five

Rednana 12 PTA Meeting   
Thursday, July 30, 2020   
set in the future 

The room the teacher was in was obviously just cleaned. Some parents looked just miserable. No one liked PTA meetings but having one on skype was worse. Some parents were at work with face coverings on. One man had on a banana suit. 

"Thank you, everyone, for logging on. This portion is just to tell you how the kids are getting on. How this would differ from in-school learning, the like." 

A round of low agreement sounded off. Some rolled their eyes. You could tell that some parents had their mics off. 

" Now our class leader, August is by far the most helpful with the other children. They help with figuring out what shapes make a whole new thing. The kids love them." 

"They are really nice and helpful around the house also." Mr. Banana said. 

His redheaded wife nodded along. " Just this morning baby August said that they wanted to help make dinner tonight." Awws were heard.

"Oh, I just love when they're at that stage and wants to help Maman with everything." Said, one mom. 

"Better be careful though they might try to take on to much responsibility. My little Tyrone tried to clean the whole house by himself when he was in kinder." A father says. 

"They'll get tired enough of that soon Red and Banana, so take what you can get." Another parent says. 

"True." 

"Right." 

"Parents we're getting off track." The teacher admonishes. 

"How's the whole class improving?" asks little Judy's taller mom. 

"I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Doe. As Dr. Doe had pointed out in our last conversation her idea to ask the school board for home whiteboards was a great step..." 

The meeting went on for two hours. Not including the thirty-minute personal meetings.   
(I've never been to a PTA. My mom said this was a parent-teacher conference, not a PTA but I am too lazy to change it.)


	13. Baby Augusts Radioactive Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby august has radioactive eyes and hes very observant

Rednana 13 Baby Augusts Radioactive Eyes   
Thursday, July 30, 2020 

Mr. Banana was watching the news. The report of the newest Akuma attack had him absolutely shook. That was his son. His infant son terrorizing the city. His little August, he must be so scared, he thought. 

The man picked up his phone and called his girlfriend, August's mother. It ringed all the way through two times. Banana put the phone down and pulled on his banana suit, knowing his legs were going to chafe without the spandex and ran out the door. 

There were no taxis. The cyclists wouldn't head the way he wanted. So he had to run. He saw to great big beams overhead and destroy multiple buildings. 

He ran and ran and ran. For what felt like hours. But not really because Paris, France is tiny. As he got a kilometer away ladybugs swarmed around and cleaned everything up. 

Mr. Banana didn' slow down. All he could think about was if his family was ok. He saw Ladybug swing away and Chat noir vault away on his baton. His red-haired partner was hugging her baby to her chest. 

"My Peachy girl." Red looked up and more tears flowed down her face. 

"What are you doing here? You're early." She pulled him into a hug. The hug was not awkward, they had long since figured hugs out. 

" I was watching the news and I had to make sure my family was safe." 

"Well, I'm glad you came. His eyes were shooting huge green lasers." She said softly. They looked down at baby August, who was grinning. 

"Is mamans baby ok? Is little August ok?" 

" Hawkmoo wike fwashion, Maman," August screamed. 

"I guess he really liked the costume." Banana joked. 

Red smacked his arm. Returning August to his stroller, they headed out the park. A couple of teenagers were talking and August pointed at them. 

"Chaton! Chaton! Lollipop!" 

" Her hair does sort of look like upside-down cat ears," Red says 

"And her outfit looks like a lollipop. Our little August is so smart," said Banana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dint know how little kids speak so


	14. Gigantitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of hawkmoth

Rednana 14 Gigantitan   
Thursday, July 30, 2020 

"We're not going back to that guy." A red-headed woman was saying. 

"We definitely are not. He is vile." Said the man in the banana suit. 

" I can't believe he kept calling August, Gigantitan. He's just a baby." 

"These city provided therapy sessions are not working. Did you see how he looked at you when you said he wasn't a halfbreed?" 

"The therapist isn't diverse enough. I hate that man. My baby is not Gigantitan. He is August." 

In the car park, August starts to cry. Big great wails. Bananas rocking helps none so he hands him over to Red. 

"Tell Maman what's wrong," she bounced and rocked on the balls of her feet. 

"Is August bad maman? Hawkmoo, sai- said I get lollipop for Lalybug and Chaton." August cries echo in the underground. 

"No, no, no! Little August." Banana says. 

"Hawkmoth is the bad one, baby." His mom whispers. " Hawkmoth is evil, baby. He was being mean to you. Maman loves you." 

August cries himself to sleep. Red keeps rocking him with tears on her face. Banana leads her to his car. Flashing his phone light to make sure no one was in the car. 

On the way home Red falls asleep. So Banana rides around a little longer than necessary. But eventually they made it home. He looks at Red and August and realizes that they are all he needs to stay peachy.


	15. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red says yes on date night set during Feast

Rednana 15 Date Night   
Thursday, July 30, 2020 

A couple leaves a loud club laughing at one another. The woman's red hair is in a high bun with a few stragglers and she's wearing a short green dress. The man in a banana suit that has a bow tie on it. They turn down an alley. 

"I love you more than water in the ocean. More than the trees in all the forests. I want to be with you for the rest of my existence. I want to wake up every morning to look in your green eyes. I want to teach August to ride a bike. Watch you fix cars and tell me every little thing that I'll never get. I want you to be my Mrs. Banana. Will you marry me?" 

Red looks on in wonder with tears in her eyes. She realizes this is the alley when she realized she loved him in. The alley he died in. As she's about to say yes a kid runs in the alley. 

"Oh my God! I hate to interrupt but can I use your suit, Mr. Banana? " The kid asks through gasping breaths. Red looks to Banana confused. 

"Yeah, sure kid. Why do you need it?" Banana asks. 

"I can't tell you it's a secret. But I swear it's nothing illegal or weird." Banana is already out of the suit. 

" Alright, I believe you, Adrien. Be careful." 

" I will," He runs to the mouth of the alley turns and says, " There's an Akuma attack happening so lookout." Then he's gone.

" I'll marry you, Banana." Red gushed, throwing her arms around her fiance they fell back against the wall. They kissed like newly engaged people kiss. They parted.

"How'd you know that kid?" Red asked. 

"Oh, that's Adrien Agreste. We did a couple of photoshoots together. Back before Akumas were a thing. I spilled wine on my suite and he'd signed an NDA so..." 

"Oh okay." She said. "Rich people are weird but that's nice I guess. Let's check on the Akuma status."

"I'll call your mom. See if August is safe." Banana said. 

"Okay."

They pulled out their phones. What they saw completely shocked them both, Chat Noir was fighting an Akuma in a banana suit. Bananas suit. The suit Adrien Agreste just borrowed. They looked at each other.

"I won't tell." 

"I pinky swear I won't say a word." They said at the same time. 

"You think Gabriel knows?" 

"Oh. Your mom just texted, August is fine." The next day the suit was returned in a box and ten notes in an envelope.


	16. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK it's old-timey tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i had just watched Carnival Row dont roast me too much

Rednana 16 Alternate Universe   
Thursday, July 30, 2020 

The day was overcast. Clouds heavy in the sky threatening to rain. Carriages rushing pass drawn by steam-powered metal horses. In front of the general store stood an odd couple. Their wares about them.

The woman with pale red hair and full-length forest green dress had a baby strapped to her chest in a most strange harness. The man in his odd yellow suit and banana broach pinned to his lapel looked on at his wife and child in pure adoration. 

"Oh, darling why mustn't the maid come with us on our outing." The wife whined. 

"You know how they feel about whites." 

" Yes but it makes my blood boil." 

"Rember they had a conniption when we wedded. They didn't riot because of our red string. My darling, Peach if I could I would make it better." Mr. Banana said. 

" Ohh It's all that Hawkmoths fault." She said. 

" Agreste, dear say his name. It's Gabriel Agreste, dear." 

"Yes you're right," she sighed. "Oh, I do love a cloudy day." 

Their coach and wagon pulled up. The help got out (with a "Ma'am, Sir."), and started loading the wagon with their pale hands. One young girl slipped and almost dropped the box. 

"I am so sorry Ma'am, Sir." The girl curtsied so low the hem of her dress dirtied further than was before. 

"Up! Up! You unfortunate little girl. You'll ruin your dress. It's fine the box is rather heavy," the redhead wife said. 

"Do be polite to the help, darling."


	17. Hairdye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets her hair bleached and dyed

Rednana 17 Hairdye 

It was a wonderful day. The red-haired woman who walked out the beauty salon loved the sky and her special banana yellow frosted tips. She also got a blowout. She was feeling like that bih. 

The day was getting better and better because right when she got to the bus stop the bus pulled up. She couldn't wait to show her mans. When she sat down in the front she noticed a young man, a boy really, looking at her. 

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. 

"I love your hair. Where did you go?" 

"La Cheveux. " 

"Oh, nice. I love that place. That's where I got mine done." The boy said. She looked to his strawberry blond hair. 

"Wow, it looks so natural." 

"I know. Thank you so much!" 

" Oh, this is my stop. See you around kid." As the doors closed behind her she heard, " It's Nathaniel." 

Finally, in her apartment building, she couldn't help but think how Banana and August would react. The stairs to the third and last floor was sturdy and a little dusty. But the halls were clean and cream-colored. The floors wood and doors tan. Her door had a scratch on it from the time she came home drunk and threw her keys at it four years ago. 

"I'm home! How was AAugsgt? Was he a good boy?" 

" Maman! Nana funny!" August giggled. 

"Oh, and what did you do to be so funny?" 

Banana was out of his suit and in khakis and muscle shirt. When he turned to answer her his mouth fell open. So she twirled, flaring her banana yellow dyed hair.

"So what do you think?" 

"Is that banana yellow?" 

"Yes." 

" I love it, Red." He picked up August and faced him toward his mother. " How about you August?" 

"Maman, pretty." He made grabby hands at her so she pulled him into her arms. 

"Thank you, baby." She kissed him on his forehead. Then BAnana on the lips.


	18. Outfit Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August calls Banana papa

Rednana 18 Outfit Swap   
Friday, August 7, 2020 

The couple was sitting at the table were trying not to laugh at the giggling baby. The man in a white button-up and a green sweater was posturing. His girlfriend was laughing inside the yellow banana suit. 

"Maman is Nana now. Yay! Papa is Maman now." the baby was so excited by this simple little thing. Red and Banana instantly stopped laughing. Baby August just continued like he hadn't rocked their little world. 

"I-I don't know what to-to say. I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Banana stutters out. 

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Banana." Red reached for his hand. Banana let her rough hand hold his soft one. She squeezed gently. The smile on her face made him feel a lot better about the pure joy rushing through him. 

" I'm so happy that August thinks of me as his father. I think this all peachy. I love you both." There are tears in Banana's eyes. 

" I'm fine with him calling you Papa. I love you. This life in Paris is so much easier with you in it." 

" Maman, I luv you. Papa Nana, I luv you." August had a very serious look on his adorable little face. 

" We love you too, August." The woman said as she pinched his cheek.


	19. The Great Banana Foster Vs Banana Cream Pie Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it ain't that great

Rednana 19 The Great Banana Foster Vs Banana Cream Pie Debate   
Sunday, August 9, 2020 

"You're out of your mind." 

"ME!" The redhead shouted incredulously. " How can you say something so wrong." 

"I thought that at least the love of my life would be enlightened." 

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking." 

" How is it a joke? The cream on top is disgusting. Who would want to eat a banana cream pie." 

"Oh, and a little butter helps you forget how slimy the banana feels. Face it banana fosters is devils food." 

"Yes because it so criminally good." 

"Banana fosters are trash. Except for this baked version I'm eating." 

"All but one Banana Cream Pie has been nauseating." 

" What even mines!?" 

" I mean all but two." 

The couple had been arguing for fifteen minutes already. The patrons of the bakery were a little annoyed, it had been funny at first but after five minutes it wasn't cute no more.


	20. Alternate Truth Tv Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly copied from the transcript of the ep

Rednana 20 Alternate Truth Tv Show   
Tuesday, August 11, 2020 

The room was dark but well lit. People bustling about but quiet and careful not to make to much noise knowing the boom could pick up on anything. A woman with red hair stood off just to the side. Her green sweater tied around her waist, button up a little rumpled and blue jeans tucked into yellow boots. 

The redhead was visible excited. She'd never been on a TV set before. It was a show she had only started watching until after she met Banana. She was about to ask someone something when the show start back up again. 

"And we're back for the next segment of Alternative Truth where everything isn't always true, but nothing is ever really false! Let's welcome our last guest today: Ms. Mendeleiev, a teacher at Francoise Dupont High School." 

"Hello, thank you for having me." An older woman with a short purple bob says. 

The host, Alec, looks down at his tablet. " You're going to describe an innovative scientific theory to our panel of experts who will then decide if it is true or false. 

"So, Ms. Mendeleiev, you already know our jury, its members are, as always: the famous singer XY and the one and only Mr. Banana!"

Mr. Banana, Her man, the reason she's here, flexes both of his arms and says, "Stay peachy!" 

"And the incredible Manon Chamack, daughter of our favorite news reporter Nadja Chamack. Over to you, Ms. Mendeleiev." 

Ms. Mendeleiev says, "What are you about to witness is proof of the existence of interdimensional creatures with incredible powers who can move through matter and seem to be attracted to aged cheese. I discovered the first of these creatures soon after school began in September, I started observing it closely. Then, I discovered a second one. I have proof, watch closely," she pulls out a camera tape, "you can't see the creatures themselves because they are not filmable- but look right there." Mr. Banana laughs. 

"Given that I was unable to capture these creatures on video, I've made sketches of them to give you an idea of what they look like." 

Red tries not to laugh when she shows crudely drawn mouse things. But she does giggle. A little. 

"Ms. Mendeleiev, are you actually serious about chasing cheese-eating ghosts?" Alec asks.

"I'm always serious." She says with a very serious face. 

Alec clears his throat, " It's time for our jury to vote and tell us if the theories we heard tonight are true or false! Jalil Kubdel hypothesized that Egyptian pyramids are in fact: alien spaceships that came down to Earth because they ran out of gas! What do you think?"   
The panels on all three of the juries' tables turn green.  
"Our jury has been convinced! Jalil succeeds!"  
Jalil throws arms up and chants, "True or false!"

"Theory number two. Mr. Vincent Aza hypothesized that snow is in fact: boogers from a giant who lives in the clouds!" 

The panels of Manon and XY light up green, but the panel of Mr. Banana turns red.

"Mr. Banana was not convinced," Alec says.

"No, but stay peachy!" Mr. Banana flexes arms. 

"But you do have two votes, which means that you, too, have won, Vincent!" Alec then turns to the third contestant, "Last but not least, Ms. Mendeleiev has hypothesized that there are interdimensional creatures who like to eat cheese." All three judges are not convinced and Red feels a little bad for her. 

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev, but your fake video footage failed to convince our panel of experts." 

"Stay peachy!" 

"It wasn't fake, I swear! This is an authentic, major scientific discovery!" Ms. Mendeleiev screams as she is pulled offstage by a security guard.

"You're welcome to come back when you manage to capture your invisible cheese-eating creatures!" Alec says as Red chuckles at her.

Red wasn't the only one laughing. The cameraman was squeezing his mouth with tears in his eyes. A lady with a clipboard was doubled over gasping for breath. 

"A big thank you to all our scientists and members of the jury! We'll see you again next week for another edition of Alternative Truth!"

An obviously Akumatized person walks in and what comes out of her mouth is not very surprising. "Wait! The show's not over! I am Kwamibuster! And I'm going to conduct one last scientific experiment!" 

Mr. Banana runs to Red and she grabs his hand and they hide in a closet once they enter the hallway. They're panting and clutching their chests. tears on their face. falling against mops and brooms. When its quite they sneak out and run into Bananas dressing room. He changes into regular clothes and they take the elevator down. 

Once they get across the street Ladybug is already saving someone. But they cant' tell who it is from so far down. Then Chat noir is on the scene. Right away there is a green light flashing all-around at the top of the building. A few minutes later a little girl bumps into them and says sorry. 

Soon its all over, a helicopter had captured some of the fights but not all. It's trending everywhere that Chat Noir is Mr. Banana. That they're best friends. Red and Banana get a kick out of it though. 

"I'm so happy your, okay, my banana split," Red says to Mr. Banana. 

"My peach, I would be lost without you." 

(just found out august has two moms wish id known bc ot3s are a thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August second mom is in the works


	21. Astronomical Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture of August with another woman other than the red head so now he has two moms and a banana

Rednana 21 Astronomical Vibes   
Thursday, August 13, 2020 

"Red, stay peachy but Augusts' mom is here." Bananas said. 

"What? What do you mean? She's supposed to be in Antarctica 'till August is two." Red is to distract to see the woman walk up behind her. The black woman in a tan blazer tapped her on the shoulder. 

"We studied the celestial body that was most important. I told you we had it set up to where we'd all get leave." 

"Yeah, but you told me a certain date." 

"And what was I supposed to do? You call me up telling me our baby was turned into giant radioactive laser-shooting Akuma victim. I had to come hold my son." 

" So you think I can't keep our son protected? Really Vivienne?" 

" It's not about you Red," Shes crying now. "It's about me being scared out of my mind that my baby and my ex-wife are in danger. That August could have died." 

" I'm sorry you're right." 

"So, who wants lunch?" Banana sounds high pitched. 

"Yes I'd love lunch," Vivienne says. 

At the table, she turns to Red and studies her. Shes barely blinking but Red is used to this so says nothing. Red knows she's getting impatient. 

"A banana huh?" 

"Viv, please." Red sighed. 

"It's okay. August likes him. That means I like him." Vivienne is running her hand over August's tight coils. " I'm just surprised you'd date a man in a banana suit." 

"Yes well, I love him, so." 

"No. I know you do. August called him papa. If you didn't love him he'd be dead." 

"Ssshh!" Red looked at the entrance of the kitchen and relaxed when she didn't see Banana. 

"You didn't tell him about where you used to work?" 

"No. I will though. I'm just scared." 

"The great False Aryan is scared of a man in a banana costume?" 

"He might hate me if he found out what I've done." 

"I hear you. I do, but you don't want a relationship built on lies. It's not like someone will attack you guys and if they did you could beat they ass." 

"Your right. I'm honestly not scared of that. Banana is a Savate master." 

"Good I thought you'd just got some Jean Dupont to be around our child." 

"Never. I would-" 

"I need help bringing in the drinks." Called Banana. So Red went to help him. 

"You know Your vibes aren't even peachy they are astronomical. Like how do you know where I live." 

" Just because she's an Astronomer doesn't mean her vibes are astronomical." 

"No no, let him talk." they all enjoyed. The sandwiches Banana made.


	22. Transcendental Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry but there is no transcendental vibes in ba sing se 
> 
> no frfr no vibes

Rednana 22 Transcendental   
Saturday, August 22, 2020

"I have transcended human consciousness." Says the man in brown corduroy overalls. It's night time and the stars twinkle. 

"Ohh, you're one of the spiritual types huh?" asks the woman with red hair. 

"Red, please tell me you are not a skeptic." Her companion said. His yellow banana suit is the brightest thing on the street. 

"So what if I am? Banana it's just hard to believe." 

"Chat Noir and Ladybug literally show us magic every day. Man, so does Hawkmoth." 

"Whatever. Can you prove it, Mystic Man?" 

"Wow. First off rude. Second I don't work for free. Twenty a palm." The man said with his hand open. 

Red held the money out to him and he grabbed her hand in both of his. With a smooth move, the money was gone and her palm was facing the heavens. He didn't hmm or haa like Red had seen in movies. He had a matter of fact air about it. His hand trailed about on hers before dropping it unceremoniously. 

The man the turned to Banana and waited as he unzipped the yellow glove. He held Banana's hand a lot more gently than he had Reds. His tan hand looked as if they were holding something precious. She was heated, how dare he flirt with her man in front of her. She couldn't believe it. 

"It says you guys aren't compatible. That you should find you a man," He says as he trails one finger down Bananas palm and looks into his eyes. Banana snatches his hand back and steps behind Red who has her hands on her hips. 

"I knew you were a fraud." Red snaps. 

"I'm no fraud. I just see a good man being lied too." 

"Your vibes are not transcendental," Banana says as he zips the glove back on. "Though you are handsome," Red scoffs." I mean ugly, I am engaged to my beautiful fiancee here." 

"What do you mean I'm lying.?" 

"I don't know. It's that you feel like you're lying to him, and it is important too." Red froze. Heart pounding. She sized the guy up but he was just a civilian. 

"I'm sure whatever my peach is hiding from me is important." He took her hand and walked away from the man. When they were a block away Red snatched her hand from his. She stood there stock-still. 

"You knew. How did you know?" Her voice is low and dangerous. But Banana can't tell. 

"Tuesday remember, you and Vivienne were talking rather loud." He went to scratch the back of his neck but realized he was in his suit. 

Red cheeks turned brighter than her hair. She can't believe Viv tricked her like this. But so relieved that she did. So they went home and talked and talked and talked about it all night.


	23. Shrek au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://writer-gurl-who-doesnt-write.tumblr.com/post/627274116306714624/i-couldnt-figure-out-what-to-write-so-i-made-these

i didnt know what to do so here

https://writer-gurl-who-doesnt-write.tumblr.com/post/627274116306714624/i-couldnt-figure-out-what-to-write-so-i-made-these

i really hope yall understand the stress i wen threw


	24. Dance Dance Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a poem that is cross posted on the app Mirakee

Rednana 24 Dance Dance Revolution   
Monday, August 24, 2020

  
You taught me something new   
My legs ache  
I'm not as good as you   
It's too fast   
I imagine us two   
I lose   
Though you   
You win   
And I lost my shoe   
You laugh   
August does too   
And I hate Dance Dance Revolution


	25. Station Cover Band Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kill someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont ask i just dont know and the music was ehh

Rednana 25 Station Cover Band Concert   
Monday, August 24, 2020 

The bar had a low light and old rock music playing in the background. There was an odd couple in the back of the bar. The woman with red hair and a green sweater leaned across the table to a person who was in a banana suit. She would giggle every once in a while. Everyone in the bar could tell she was in love. 

The couple wasn't regulars so any inquiries brought to the bartenders weren't helpful. The Station cover band was setting up when the redhead looked at her wristwatch and nodded to the restrooms. The person in the banana suit raised their hand to her face and caressed her cheek before heading to the toilets. Five minutes later a skinhead with fascist tattoos walked through the front doors. 

The man walked straight up to the lady and sat across from her. When she said hello her french accent was gone and there sat a country girl born and raised, that had moved to New York City. She waved the waiter over and gave him some cash. When the waiter left the man crossed his arms over his chest with a sour look on his face. The band starts playing With Me Tonight and their voices are completely drowned out. 

Ten minutes later the bald man shoots up with a green face. He ran to the restrooms. Two minutes after that the person in the banana suit comes out. At the table, they reach for the redhead's hand and they walk out as Dressed To Kill ends. 

The waiter finds the bald man in one of the stalls an hour later. There is throw up everywhere. No one mentions the strange couple to the cops because the bartender is a huge Mr. Banana fan.


	26. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August gets Akumatized again sry

Rednana 26 Knock Knock (Who's There) Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Banana   
Wednesday, August 26, 2020 

It was nearly six o'clock. The ticking is driving the redhead woman up the wall. She plans to toss it when her Banana is home. When he gets home not if. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. Ever since they first started dating he'd tell her if he couldn't make it. 

The woman fiddles with her wedding ring pacing back and forth. Her child watching TV, called to her. She knew August was worried and not just because she was. Banana had been there when they were a baby and never left. Five years was August's whole life after all. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Look who's on TV." 

She turns to see Gabriel Agreste. She chuckles and shakes her head. It's a running joke in their little family that Hawkmoth is actually a world-renowned fashion designer. It had been August who first said it at her and Bananas wedding. They'd tell anyone who'd listen that 'Hawkmoo' had designed her dress. He had only done it because Adrien was a friend of Bananas, though.

"Gabriel is too talented to be compared to Hawkmoth. You know Gabriel hates that." 

"I bet he would," August says sagely. 

There is a knock at the door. For a split second Red is relieved. In that instance, her shoulders are feather-light. But it was two knocks to be precise. She motioned for August to hide. Bananas knock is 'Peachy' in morse code. 

"Who there?" 

"Orange." The voice is familiar. It sends a shiver down her spine. She backs away from the door and seconds later the door is on the floor hinges useless. 

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?" Babin, her old mentor looked just the same. She was furious, white hair slicked back into a pony-tail at the nape of her neck. Tank top tucked into tan cargo pants and those in black combat boots. In her hand, there was a bloodied banana suit. Her Bananas suit. 

"Why are you here, Babin?" She asks tightly. 

"Why are you here? You know this isn't the life you want." 

"This is what I want. I may not have known then but I do now." Red says. 

Babin throws the suit to the floor. It hits with a splat. Red stomach rolls as she eyes it. This is exactly what she never wanted to happen. Babin gives a hardy laugh when she noticed. Crossing her bulging arms over chest she took a step toward Red. 

"You know, he put up quite the fight. I was not expecting it from a man in a banana costume," She takes another step. "He was truly a master." Four men flank her now. Red isn't scared until she sees a purple butterfly flap its little wing behind them. It floats gently into the hidden compartment behind the dining table. 

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Red just knows that Chat Noir and Ladybug has Babin handcuffed and August is on the couch with tears streaming down their face. Banana had run in just after they'd turned back into themselves. The both of them had orange blankets around their shoulders. Vivienne was there coordinating with the local authority. 

"This isn't a situation we've had to deal with before but were happy we made it on time." Ladybug said with a chipper voice. Banana made his way over to his peach. 

"Red, are you okay? I was so worried." Red was glad to actually have her Banana. And she told him so. "I know," he said. 

"It's weird to see Viv as the head of the agency." 

"Well, she looks good in khaki." They both sat down beside August. 


	27. Banana Peel Slip Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember to put your clothes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stayed up all night eating so this is all you get

Rednana 27 Banana Peel Slip Gag   
Thursday, August 27, 2020 

It was past midnight when the redheaded woman got of bed. Careful not to wake the brown-haired man on her other side. Her hair is sticking to her cheek by drool. It's nearly pitch black so she doesn't see the banana suit on the floor. She screams when she slips and lands on her bottom. 

The bedside lamp is on in an instant. Her husband hands on her shoulders whispering "Stay Peachy." over and over. Shes a little shocked, it had been a while since shes been caught off guard. She rubs her ankle and Banana is right behind her. 

"What happened, my peach?" 

"I'm okay. I just slipped." 

"Red, did you slip on my suit?" He tries to hide his laugh buut fails miserably. 

"Shut up, Banana. It's not that funny," But she's smiling. 

"But that's a classic." 

"I know." 

"I love you, I'll make sure to hang it up right next time." 

"I love you, too banana bread."


	28. I dont like Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk have fun

pls check it out

<https://writer-gurl-who-doesnt-write.tumblr.com/post/627700575475286016/for-rednana-28-hosted-by-bugaboo-n-bananoir-its>


	29. Potassium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a conversation through text messaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sugestive

Rednana 29 Potassium   
Saturday, August 29, 2020 

Bing! 

B: What are you doing right now 

R: missing you  
R: and editing this chapter 

B: The book is going to be a hit so stay peachy 

R: when are you coming home???   
R: I have a surprise for you   
R: u'll love it 

B: I don't doubt it 

R: [Attatchment]   
R: sneak peek 

B: You have no idea how much I love you 

R: I think I do   
R: u like the shade of yellow   
R: and I got it half off 

B: It already looks half off when'd you get it 

R: ikr   
R: last week 

B: I can't wait to give you some potassium 

R: me too   
R: we have the house alone for the weekend   
R: u better stop ur at a set 

B: Is it a crime to be attracted to the love of your exsitance 

R: stop being romantic   
R: I'll never finish this chapter   
R: text me when ur coming home 

B: Of course my peach <3 

R: ily2   
R: <3


	30. (Banana) Spliting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Rednana 30 (Banana) Spliting Up   
Saturday, August 29, 2020 

There are tears streaming down the two people's faces. The man running his hand over his hair, pacing. He'd stop every once and a while to look at the woman on the couch. She had her head in her hands, red hair making a curtain around her face. 

"We can't let them dictate our lives, Red. This is what they want. Why can't you see that?" 

"You think I don't know! Of course, I freaking know that." The red-headed woman screamed. "They destroyed your dressing room. I can't be with you." 

"Our wedding is in four days. You wanted a winter wedding. Please don't let this be the end of us." 

"I love you, but it's the only way, Banana." 

The video on the laptop plays on a loop. The man on the screen talking about there upcoming wedding. The horrible graphics they used gave Red a headache. She slammed it shut. They were both sure it was broke now but they giggled. 

"Okay, you think they bought it?" 

"Oh, yeah they definitely did." 

"I can't believe we had to do that." Banana spun around arms stretched far out. 

"I need a glass of champagne for my first ever acting gig." 

"You did great my peach. I love you." 

"I love you too."


	31. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ha been a blst dont spect any more for about 2 years <3<3

Rednana 31 Wedding   
Monday, August 31, 2020 

The red-headed woman sat on the chaise, heart beating fast. Her white dress was embroidered with tiny rocks painted white and had lace up to her chin. It was also detachable at the waist. She needed to be able to run in case of an Akuma attack. 

" [REDACTED] you'll never believe what August is out their telling people," The woman looks up and sees the dressing room door is wide open and her sister is clearly in a state of panic. She gets up and walks around her to shut the door. When she turns to her sister she rests her hands on her shoulder. 

"Calm down, Moira. What is August saying so bad you're ruining your mascara for?" Her sister dabs under her eyes and scowls feeling nothing. 

"This is no time to play jokes [REDACTED] ." 

"It's my wedding I think I can make jokes if I want." [REDACTED] says with an eye roll. 

"August is out there saying that Hawkmoth designed your dress." 

[REDACTED] is visibly confused. She goes to run her hand threw her hair but Moira stops her. She smiles sheepishly. It would ruin her updo, natural curls be damned. 

"It doesn't make sense. He knows Gabriel Agreste designed it." 

"Yeah, well." Her sister huffed. 

"Just blame it on the daycare." 

"That ain't gone be enough, Ms. Sancoeur is furious. And little Adrien won't stop laughing. The Dupian-Chengs daughter can't even speak correctly at the moment. He's telling everyone who comes up to him. And everybody wants to see the bride's son." 

" Okay, Okay. It's almost time for me to walk down the aisle. Go make sure the planner seating everyone." Her sister nodded and went out the door. 

Ten minutes later the planner came bustling in. She spun [REDACTED] around and looked satisfied. She nudged her out the door saying, " The march is in ten." 

They passed the hall where the reception would be. Yellow roses, hellebores, and monkshood really had the hall looking like a children's drawing but [REDACTED] loved it. It was her and Banana and August. The planner smacked her lips when went past. Stopping in front of huge double doors the planner looked at her watch and sighed then pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

"You look gorgeous, this venue is gorgeous the food looks amazing and it tastes delicious. Can you believe the seating went smooth? This my best wedding yet." She kept talking to herself until the bells started. "Right on time," She says as she pulls the veil over her face, then shuffles out of sight right before the doors open. All eyes are on her as she takes her first step. 

* * *

  
There is both a served dinner and a buffet table that turns a few noses up. Someone snuck an XY song in the playlist. Everyone is smiling and having a great time. Confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling, the colors matching with the rest of the decor. 

"The color scheme is lovely." Mrs. Dupian-Cheng was saying. "I was so surprised when you two invited us to your wedding. We thought you'd come to hire us for catering." 

"Though your food would have been lovely we wanted guys here to see what you helped create." The man in a banana suit and tux was saying. 

"Yes we are so grateful to you. And thank you." His peach, his wife says. 

"Well, we're glad." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng grabs her husband's hand and leaves. 

The man turns to his bride and sighs, full of love. He squeezes her close to his side. Taps out 'Stay peachy, my love.' in morse code on her arm. She giggles and turns to him, to pull him down into a hug. He lifts her slightly by her bottom.

"I think everyone is slightly uncomfortable, Banana." She whispers. 

" [REDACTED] this is our wedding they can stuff it. We're allowed to show uncomfortable amounts of PDA." He says loudly. She wrinkled her nose. 

"Don't call me that, [REDACTED] ." She whispers back.  
  
  
"Please don't say my real name." He gags. 

"Then don't call me by mine, Banana." 

"Okay, Red." 

They parted and everyone was clearly trying not to look. Well the photographer had the camera pointed at them. Their moms came up and swatted at them. They laughed and all was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was %100 fun to do there is no beta but irdc I had you have fun reading the stories


End file.
